Mobius One
Mobius_One Mobius_One also sometimes referred to as just Mobius, Mobass or MOOBIUS (By Ried) The nickname Mobius One is from his favorite video game for the Playstation 2, Ace Combat 4 Shattered Skies. FG Membership Mobius_One joined the FG TS3 via Garry's mod TTT in March 2014. Where he quickly became friends with notable members such as Roy 'Churlish' Church, Sparky, thatprogrammer, Artemis, Flippy, Dachief, Saint and perhaps the most important Galandy. Only after 2 weeks of being an FG member Mobius was made admin on the FG's TTT server (Via Galandy's request). Even though Mobius protested that he was very new to Garry's Mod. It wasn't long after being made an admin on FG's TTT he was made an admin on the FG's TS3 server and given his own room (Mobius's Hanger) and was promoted on FG's TTT server to Server Supervisor. All with in the course of less then a months time of being a member of FG. FG's TTT Server Conflict Shortly After Cosmic, Galandy and Saint had left FG for various reasons. The FG's TTT was predestined for failure. Mobius offered the owner dictator of the server (Roy churlish Church) his help to keep the TTT server running correctly and smoothly. A few weeks after being appointed to maintain and run the TTT server Roy churlish Church began to hound Mobius. Claiming that Mobius wasn't doing an efficient enough job and was going to shut down the TTT server. Mobius protested claiming he was doing to the best of his limited skills and had hired (with his own money) people to help fix the small and unnoticable errors the logs were showing. Mobius also informed Roy that all 5 of people he had hired to help, all exclaimed that "the server is a ship wreck of shit just thrown in here, its a miracle that its working this well". Roy refused to listen to Mobius about the state that the TTT server was in and was going to shut it down. Mobius offered to pay for the server rental which Roy excepted. Mobius paid for 6 more months of the FG's TTT server the next day. 3-4 weeks went by and Roy began to harass Mobius about the TTT server. Mobius protested reminding Roy that he is no longer the owner of the TTT server and that the server is running fine, users are happy and the most popular game in FG. FG's TTT server shutdown due to lack of interest, support, users and funding. FG's Planetside Raid Mobius remained in contact with Galandy and Saint. Feed up with Roy's dictatorship ways, one night during a "FG Lets Play" of Planetside 2. Mobius contacted Saint an advide player and leader of a large group on Planetside 2. Saint and his large clan gladly excepted Mobius's request to "fuck with" Roy. Shortly after Saint's clan arrived at FG's and Roy's location they quickly began to mock and ridicule Roy's leadership (Using FG members as conscripts so he can get kills) and began to recruit FG members to join Saint's team. Which they did or just quite playing. It was shortly after this began to happen, Mobius unbanned Saint from the FG TS to allow him to grill Roy and his shitty leadership skills in person. "Roy's rage of fustration was most glourius." Said a bystander. FG never successfully mounted a large Planetside 2 attack under Roy's rain of tyranny following that night. Mobius Burns Down the Church Mobius became extremly fustrated with Roy during his last few months as member. He watched many of his friends get the Ban Hammer. At this time most of FG members and friends of Mobius had been banned or just left. Most of them went to Dachief's teamspeak. One night while fairly drunk but still coherent. Roy began to argure with Mobius over the many WHA bans being issued. The most recent being Dachiefs and Rieds bans which at one point Roy exclaimed "Its my credit card I can do what ever the fuck I want!" https://youtu.be/oAp7VyGgqhc?t=2m16s During the argument Roy brought up the old TTT server and how he continuted to pay for it and Mobius didn't do his job. That straw broke Mobius's back. Mobius reminded Roy that the last 6 months of operation were paid by him, $180 via paypal. Shortly before the argument began between Mobius and Roy. Roy had streamed with face cam. Mobius used this against Roy stating "You're just a tubby, neck bearded, gear grinder, living in your moms unfinished basement, it's no wonder why your girlfriend kicked you out of her house you self centered piece of shit!" Roy had been claimng that it was his house and she was using some BS squating law, although the general consensus was that he was the one doing the squating. Also there was something about Roy being fired and of course "It wasn't his fault" After that comment Roy went silent mumbled something that sound like he was crying. Mobius drunk and full of rage disconnected a short while later. Rise of DG It was mentioned to Mobius on mutiable occasions that he should start his own gaming community. The final nail was from Crazyfreak new friend and member that had been promoted to admin in FG. While Mobius was mumbling about starting a TS community. Crazyfreak said "If you start your own community I'll probably follow suit" Mobius later conversed with Galandy and Dachief about creating a CooP Gaming Teamspeak. Later that March 2015 night the server known as DG was created. Mobius Continues to own and operate DG along side Crazyfreak, Dachief, Galandy and the rest of DG Members.